Addicted
by QuinceyTy
Summary: Kenny McCormick, a 17 year old homeless kid, and Kyle Broflovski, a 20 year old college student, cross paths by chance. After a small act of kindness, Kyle finds himself somehow responsible for Kenny's well-being. Eventual K2. Drug mention.


Addicted

* * *

Kenny McCormick is a young man living in a big city. As such, the only two things he claims he needs in life are sex and drugs. But he's never decided on which comes first. He'd usually prefer both at the same time, but his life isn't that good.

Due to Kenny's choice of activities, he is also homeless. He was kicked out of his parent's home at sixteen. After a year, the only member of his family he's still in contact with is his younger sister, Karen. His parents, being addicts as well, refuse to aid him. So he spend most of his time crashing at "friends" houses, on the streets, or in homeless shelters. Tonight, he is staying with a man whom Kenny called Cartman, who still lived with his mother.

"So," Kenny began, lazily falling onto the leather couch in his friend's room, "Got any dirt?" Kenny asked, referring to Heroine. Cartman looked away from the _wasted_ screen of GTAV to the blonde boy. His expression blank for a moment, then the fat boy chuckled.

"You got money?" Kenny looked at him with a deadpan expression. _Of course I don't have any fucking money, Dickhead. _Kenny thought. But he didn't dare say it, Cartman was a bit of a pussy, so hurting his feelings with mean words wasn't gonna get Kenny high.

"Come on, dude! I thought we were friends." Kenny begged.

"We're not friends. You're just some homeless kid that I feel sorry for." Cartman turned back to the wide screen TV. Kenny gave a loud sigh. Kenny wished he was dealer, like Cartman. He'd have a flowing supply of pot, coke, LSD, literally anything he wanted. Plus with the money dealers make, he could afford to buy his _own_ place with a sweet TV and leather couch. And with a crib like that, Kenny'd be covered in bitches. Speaking of bitches, Kenny just got a great idea.

"D'you care if Red comes over?" In Cartman's case, there's always drugs with girls around. Cartman didn't even bother pausing the game.

"You mean the girl who dances at the Leopard Club? Go for it." Kenny grinned got up to retrieve Cartman's phone. He dialed the number of the strip club and waited.

"Hi, thanks for calling the Leopard Club, this is Destiny!" A high-pitched voice spoke from the other end of the line.

"Hey, is Becky there? Tell her it's her boyfriend." The line was quiet, until Kenny heard the unforgettably sexiness of Red Tucker.

"You're not my fucking boyfriend, Jackass."

"But you knew it was me. What time to do get off work?"

"In about an hour, why?"

"I'm at Cartman's, figured you'd wanna hang."

"I'll be there around one thirty."and she hung up.

Red didn't arrived an hour late, Kenny didn't notice. Cartman had decided that he was in a good mood, so he gave Kenny his heroin pipe. Ken was pretty out of it when the red head walked through the door. She took a seat next to the blonde boy on the couch and he handed her the pipe. She took a long drag and attempted to blow smoke rings. The two boys laughed as she failed miserably.

This was a very good night for Kenny.

* * *

Kyle glanced at the time in the corner of his computer screen, which read 2:30am. He groaned and slide his laptop off his chest and sat up from the spot on his bed. Wendy and Stan look at him with questioning looks on their faces.

"Break time." He simply said and they nodded. Wendy stood from Kyles couch and Stan got up from the spot on the floor. They grabbed their coats and shoes, leaving Kyle's dorm room for the late night coffee shop to recharge. The walk was short, the store was on campus only a few feet from the dorm rooms. The three ordered their drinks and took a seat at one of the booths. "Why did I think taking Psychology was a good idea? Learning about all these mental disabilities, I'm starting to question my own sanity."

"It was a required class for AA, so you really had no choice." Stan shrugged. They were all taking Mr. Keen's Psych class this semester. They all heard how difficult the class was, but they figured that if they all work together it would be pretty easy.

"I still have and English paper to write for Friday." Wendy sighed, sinking in her seat. In just a few more minutes, one of the workers brought their coffees. The three students thanked her immensely and began nearly chugging down their beverages. "So how far are you guys on your case studies?" Wendy asked the boys after taking the drink away from her lips.

"I've finished two of them, but I haven't even started on the third one. I think it's the baby Albert one." Kyle answered. The group had divided the ten case studies they were assigned to summarize, three to Kyle, three to Stan, and four to Wendy.(She claimed she could handle it.)

"I've almost finished mine." Stan said, "when we get back, I'm probably just gonna go to sleep. My parents are visiting from Colorado this weekend and I'll have to be up early to prepare myself." Kyle and Wendy nodded. Once the clock on Wendy's phone read 2:50, they all head back to Kyle and Stan's dorm room. And about an hour after that, with Stan being fast asleep, Wendy packed up her things and headed back to her own room.

Kyle sat in his bed, refusing to quit working until he had finished his third case study, which was only a hundred words away from being up to the professor's standards.

The next morning, Kyle woke up to the sound of his best friend rummaging through his dresser. The red head slowly sat up in his bed, grabbing his phone from his bedside table, looking at the time.

"Fuck." He said lazily, realizing that he still had three more hours to sleep. Stan looked up from his search of a clean hoodie.

"Shit, sorry, dude." He grabbed a random jacket and shut the drawer. "I'll be out in like, five minutes." He quickly gathered his phone and other necessities and left the dorm room. Kyle fell back into his bed, hoping that he could get back to sleep. But, of course, he wasn't that lucky. He laid in bed for an hour, eyes shut, mind awake. He got out of bed and got dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. The usual outfit of any college student. Seeing as there was nothing to do in his room, he headed down to the coffee shop.

* * *

"Fuck!" Kenny heard Cartman shout, but he was too tired to open his eyes, "Fucking shit! Get the fuck up, get the fuck up right now!" Cartman grabbed Kenny by the arms and pulled him up. Now, Kenny was wide awake.

"What the fuck, man?" Kenny shouted back at him.

"We need to get the fuck out of here right now." Cartman grabbed a backpack that sat in the corner and went into the bathroom. Kenny stood up, looking around the room. He saw Red passed out on the floor next to him. He bent down and shook her to wake her up.

"Red, wake up we need to leave." She didn't budge. Cartman waked back in, the bag looked heavier. "wait, red's still sleeping."

"She's dead, leave her." He grabbed Kenny's arm, "We need to go, Craig called me, said someone ratted me out and the cops are on their way for a bust." Cartman didn't hesitate to pull Kenny along with him. Ken was too shocked to resist him. The two ran towards the kitchen and Cartman opened what Kenny assumed to be a pantry, but the door opened to reveal another, more heavily locked door. Cartman undid the latch and pulled open the second door, which turned our to be a fire exit, "Close that door." Kenny turned around and closed the first door. The two boys went through the second door as they heard the front door of the apartment break open, "Fuck!" Cartman whispered, trying to close the second door as quickly as he could. Once it was shut, he up in a code and Kenny heard a loud click, Cartman breathed a sigh or relief. After a moment of peace, Cartman announced that they needed to get further away. As the two walked, Kenny stealthy wiped away his watery eyes. But that just lead to more tears. Cartman looked at the blonde boy.

"Oh, come on. Don't cry! Fucking pussy."

"Fuck you!" Kenny sniffled and used his sleeve to wipe his face. "Fucking asshole." Then there was silence. Kenny thought about Red. He couldn't believe they had just left her there, dead on the ground. He started to hate himself. He was the one to invite Red over. Maybe if he hadn't, she would have just gone home and slept. She would be fine this morning. "So, uh," Kenny tried to divert his thought about his dead friend, "What's in the bag."

"None of your business." Cartman tightened his grip on the backpack strap. _Dick_, Kenny thought. It's not like they had evaded the police just now or anything. They should be bonded or something right now.

"Where are we going?" Kenny asked.

"Well, I don't know where your going, but I'm going to Craig's place."

"Where does he live?" Kenny didn't have anywhere else to go.

"He goes to UIC, so I'm gonna crash in his dorm till I get a new place.

"I didn't know Craig went to college."

* * *

**Soooo yeah. Surprisingly, not that big of a fan of K2, but I got the idea for the story and figured that this would be the best pairing for it. At this point, I don't know if there will be any other pairings, maybe Stendy, if anything. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
